


precious.

by hwapup



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love seongjoong, light angst later on maybe?, model seonghwa, seongjoong, soloist hongjoong, they flirt a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwapup/pseuds/hwapup
Summary: Hongjoong is a passionate rapper who usually has no problem with acting, especially with pretty boys. Seonghwa is a popular, drop dead gorgeous model that makes him lose his mind. The two of them have to act like a lovesick couple in Joong's latest video, and Seonghwa is going to be the death of him.hiatus <3 i'll be working on oneshots instead. :(
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be kind of messy since it's kinda late, but I'm writing a lot so I can improve! I'll try to update when I can.

Hongjoong should have been used to this by now.Music video after music video, performance after performance... however, no matter how much he tried to adjust, being in the spotlight felt different. It wasn't necessarily bad, not at all. Even if the creepy fans and hate comments were off-putting and had him lying awake at night, staring at his ceiling, he loved and adored his fans. Being able to put his music out there like this is amazing, and he never imagined he'd get this far.

He blinked as his hair stylist gingerly brushed blue strands out of his face, eyeshadow packed eyes staring at his reflection in the mirror. Today was fairly easy compared to his daily schedule. After taking a small hiatus, he was back to producing and decided he wanted to have a music video directed as soon as possible. It was different from his usual style since it was R&B, but after multiple praises from his friends, he was confident.

His manager had called for him to come to the studio to discuss details in the video, and so Joong could meet the man playing his love interest. He was too lost in thought that he couldn't even make room to be nervous, but he couldn't feel anxious about this no matter how hard he tried. He had a good feeling about it.

The lilliputian boy stood up as soon as he heard the hair dryer shut off, quietly thanking the staff. His manager waited patiently for him at the door, smiling fondly. "Let's go, we're 5 minutes behind schedule." Joong simply hummed in response, following the man. He was extremely grateful for him. He was like a father figure somewhat, and he was sure his career would fail without him by his side.

As they walked down the well-lit hallway, the rapper quietly thought about the man he was supposed to be working with. He walked with a skip in his step, eyes shining with curiosity. "So, who's the guy I'm locking lips with? How old is he?" He turned to look at his manager when he chuckled, eyebrows raised. "He's a model, twenty-two years old. You've probably seen him around before." He wanted to sigh at the vague description, nearly running into the other's back when he suddenly stopped. 

With a knowing smile, his supervisor held open the door to the meeting room. A large, circular table sat in the middle of the room, papers and pens placed neatly at every occupied seat. They were all familiar faces, except for one— and he was definitely the model.

Maybe it was really fucking cheesy, but he was the most beautiful man he's seen. He undoubtedly stopped breathing for a moment, the model simply staring at him confused. His coworkers stared at him blankly, and he found himself being a little flustered. He was affectionate and playful, cool, but at work he tries to keep a cool exterior. Cheeks red, he cleared his throat as he moved to seat in the chair with his name tag on it.

"Perfect. So now that we're here, why don't you two get acquainted and introduce yourselves before we start? We still have to discuss a couple of things about the set."

The blue-haired boy barely listened, too far gone. He stared blankly at the papers in front of him until pretty, slender fingers came into view, rapping against the hardwood desk. Hongjoong looked up in surprise, eyes fluttering. There sat the handsome model he was gawking over a minute ago, amused smile on his pretty lips.

"I've finally gotten your attention..." His voice was soft and warm, a playful tone to it. Joong already felt like he knew him for months, and he was able to relax into the uncomfortable seat. "Sorry, you probably think I'm really weird or rude. Oh my god, I'm just so nervous — I don't know what's going on." He scratched his cheek before holding out a small hand, smiling brightly. "Kim Hongjoong, I look forward to working with you." 

He tried his best to not sigh loudly when the taller shook his hand. It was soft, very soft. Hongjoong just wanted to hold onto it forever, fingers interlocked. "Don't worry, I understand. You've probably had a long morning. I'm Park Seonghwa." Long morning his ass. Hongjoong was just having a moment of gay panic. Suddenly feeling confident, he peeled his hand away and picked up the pen. "No. You're just really handsome, I lost my mind for a second." Clicking the top, he wrote his name on the paper. He felt his stomach turned when Seonghwa stayed silent, and when he peeked, he was simply smirking.

Hongjoong gulped. He was definitely in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii ! this chapter might be kinda boring, i dunno. i'm really tired but i want to try and keep myself motivated so i can update !

Hongjoong pretty much dozed off throughout the meeting. He answered questions when necessary, but the replies were half-assed and lazy. He couldn't stop looking at Seonghwa. Maybe he was easily distracted, or maybe the male was just that beautiful, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He knew his manager knew, and he was definitely going to get scolded later. It wasn't his fault, though. Really. He hasn't been this entranced by someone's looks alone in a while, and he wanted to drink in the feeling for as long as he could.

Seonghwa, on the other hand, was comfortable. Maybe too comfortable for someone being stared at as if he'd disappear in a quick second, but it was Hongjoong; He didn't care. In fact, it amused him. Flipping the stapled pages over to a blank sheet, he flicked the cap of his pen off and wrote on it neatly. After he was satisfied, he discreetly pushed the paper closer to Joong so he could see.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' It was kind of cheesy. And lame. But the blue-haired boy liked it. He couldn't believe that even Seonghwa's handwriting was too pretty to be true. Shooting him a look, he pulled the paper closer and wrote out a response.

'If I could have my phone out I would. No wonder you're a model.' Hongjoong wanted to cheer when he saw the boy's cheeks flush. It was light, barely noticeable, but he caught it. Just his luck.

'Just say you're in love with me, it's okay. I know you can't help it, who would be able to resist?' Loser. His next response was blunt and simple. 

'Give me your number and I'll be happy to be the judge of that. <3' Seonghwa definitely wasn't expecting that. He stared at the blue ink on the sheet, wondering if he should give it to him or not. It wouldn't hurt, and it would be easy to discuss work... screw it. With an amused huff, he scribbled out his number and pushed it towards his coworker. 

He held back a laugh when he saw him fist pump, and he tore off the small corner where his number was written. He was too happy—he didn't even notice when everyone stopped to stare at him. So, maybe tearing paper that loudly in the middle of a meeting wasn't his smartest idea.

"When you're done flirting, we would love to wrap this up, Joong." His manager's tone wasn't harsh, just... bothered. Flashing him a dazzling smile in response, he shoved the small piece of paper in his pocket.

After that, the conference finished pretty quickly. He didn't bother to focus after that, too excited to get out of there and put the model's number into his phone. "That's it. Please be up early tomorrow so we can start filming." Shooting already? Shrugging his shoulders, the soloist stood up. The first thing he did was pull out his phone to make a contact for Hwa; Especially since he knew the older had to leave as soon as the meeting was over. It sucked, but he could flirt and suck up to him over text.

"You're in so much trouble. Can you be professional for once?" His manager confronted him when everyone was out of the room, and all he did was roll his eyes in response. "It won't hurt anybody, don't be a pissbaby about it, hyung." Casually throwing his arm around the man's shoulders, he leaned into him. "Anyway, I have a good feeling about this." He gave him a look but said nothing, simply sighing in exhaustion. "Whatever, let's go."

And as he led him out of the building to their company's vehicle, Hongjoong shot Seonghwa his very first text. 

'Send me cute pictures so I don't have to keep staring at you all the time. ( ▰ ˘ ◡ ˘ ▰ )'


End file.
